


a mount

by Crowgirl



Series: Strange Mechanicals [7]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Prompt fill forTwelvetide Drabbles 2018 Day Three: caskets, headaches, horses.





	a mount

‘I don’t like horses,’ Murdoch finally admits, as if the way he’d been standing three feet from the animal and eyeing it as if it might explode hadn’t made that quite clear.

‘So there is something physical I do better than you?’ James teases, bringing his own mount around in a half-circle by William’s shoulder.

Murdoch glances up at him, eyes narrowed; without the shadow of his hat, James can see the pull at the corner of his mouth, too, that would turn into a lovely smile if James kept at him. But they’re still a little close to the ranch house for that.


End file.
